through porcelain eyes
by juicy-calamari
Summary: He caressed the side of her greyish face, knowing that he would never feel her warm flesh again."Promise me ...that you won't leave me, Simon," Marceline managed to splutter out through her tears. "Of course I won't." "Pinkie.. *sniff* promise!" The little vampire thrust out her finger. He gave her one last somber smile. "Pinkie promise." (simon and marcy)


**note: This takes place in the flashback of "Finn the Human", when Simon died a hero.**

The sky was obscured by a coat of verdant fog.

It was as though mother nature herself was standing before him, desperately trying to pick apart words to get through to the old man; trying to make sense in his disorderly mind.

But he didn't need a sign to know what was approaching.

_He felt what was coming._

Simon had already begun to build somewhat of a place of refuge, so when it finally came, she could be safe.

He couldn't imagine anything happening to the little girl so much like the daughter he never had.

_Like the daughter he would of had with Betty._

He loathed lying to her; he felt like it was betrayal to the only being he had to care for.

And yet... he had to protect her, more than anything.

_Marceline._

* * *

"Simon, why do the heavens look that way?" Marcy asked, pointing above, while still clutching Hambo in her free arm.

Simon was too busy gathering the rest of the canned foods to carry to the shelter, desperately trying to pick up the pace. He wanted to make sure she was out of harms way as quickly as possible.

"Never mind that, Marceline. Help me with these foods. I'm afraid we haven't got much time left," he mumbled, glancing up at the tone of the sky uneasily.

The little vampire girl positioned Hambo up against a charred piece of wood.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked Simon, picking up a can of green beans. The juices sloshed around as she started off behind the old man.

"The planes, Marcy. The planes," he explained, hurriedly transporting the food to their bomb shelter.

"The planes... are you sure that they're coming? You've said silly things before, and sometimes you say you see things, but I can't see them," the little vampire girl told him.

Before Simon could get in a response, a shrieking noise from above made both of them drop the food. Low and behold, several airplanes swooped down from above, casting large shadows upon the wreckage that surrounded them.

Simon gasped. He had thought that they wouldn't be coming for another half hour!

_**Screeeeeeeech.**_

Squinting, Simon could see one of the planes had something attached to the bottom of it.

His heart dropped to his stomach when he recognized it.

Simon, without any hesitance, picked up Marceline and ran for his- no, _both_ of their lives.

Marceline sunk her fingernails into his jacket, obviously terrified and confused of what was occurring. He managed to get her to the little underground shelter that they had built and cradled her in his arms one last time.

Marcy looked straight into his cold, forgotten eyes and still didn't know what exactly was going on, but she knew it was something to fear. Her soft brown pupils burned into Simon's mind.

"Marceline, I need you to-" He was unable to continue; he lost his voice. Tears pooled at his eyes as he was trying to get through to her.

"I need you to say... here. No matter what you do, what you hear, stay here. Do you understand, little one?"

"Simon, why won't you stay with me? I don't want to be alone again," she replied, starting to sob as well.

"No child, I can't stay. I must get rid of the bad guys. But please, please _stay here_."

He caressed the side of her greyish face, knowing that he would never feel her warm flesh again.

"Promise me ...that you won't leave me, Simon," Marceline managed to splutter out through her tears.

"Of course I won't."

"Pinkie.. _*sniff*_ promise!" The little vampire thrust out her finger.

He gave her one last somber smile. "Pinkie promise."

They sealed the deal.

Marceline went under, whispering as he left, "So long, papa."

And that was the last she had seen of her friend.

_Living, that is._


End file.
